Kurama Enchanted
by tmnt1234
Summary: Kurama wakes up after another mission to find himself cursed due to a cruel demon's curse. Now he is forced to obey every command given to him. When Hiei learns of this, he takes this opportunity to take advantage of Kurama's condition and uses him as his personal servant. Why wouldn't he take advantage? seeing as he has such a "willing" slave to work for him.


Kurama Enchanted

 **Summary:** Kurama wakes up after another mission to find himself cursed due to a cruel demon's curse. Now he is forced to obey every command given to him. When Hiei learns of this, he takes this opportunity to take advantage of Kurama's condition and uses him as his personal servant. Why wouldn't he take advantage? seeing as he has such a "willing" slave to work for him.

Chapter One  
Kurama POV

It started out like any other day. I woke up after a long night fighting a demon who could use sorcery with the guys. This particular demon came after me the most. I was eventually brought down, and the demon said some weird stuff, and then I passed out. I don't really know what happened after that. I woke again later, back in my bedroom. Yusuke and the others brought me home, and tended to my wounds. I am of course, grateful to them. Still, I wonder what that demon did to me? I seem fine now.  
"Shuichi, Come down here."  
All of a sudden my body, as if it were controlled by puppet strings obeyed my mother's command. I had no idea what was going on. But I had no time to worry about that now.  
"Yes mother?"  
"I am leaving for a business trip that will last a month. I will be back soon. Take care of the house while I'm gone."  
When my mother issued that second command, my body had that weird feeling again, and for some reason I had no control over my actions and responded to her order.  
"Yes mother. I will."  
"Thank you. Please stay safe."  
"I will mother. you needn't worry about me. You stay safe. I love you mother."  
"I love you to, Shuichi. Goodbye."  
Now that my mother was gone, I could worry more about what was going on with me. I walked up to my room and I noticed Hiei sitting in my window sill like he usually does when he comes over.  
"So you're awake."  
"Yeah. Hiei, I think that demon did something to me last night. I think he-"  
"I already know. he cast an obedience curse upon you. And as far as I know, it is unbreakable. He cast the spell just before you were knocked out. I remembered the spell perfectly, for I have only seen the spell used only one other time."  
"That's absurd Hiei! There is no way that I'm-"  
"pat your head, and rub your tummy at the same time" Hiei commanded with a cruel smirk.  
My hands immediately flew to the desired positions as I looked at Hiei with a horrified expression.  
"Now jump up and down" Hiei commanded yet again.  
Indeed, I did as I was told. Hiei was telling the truth. I was cursed.  
"Alright hiei, please stop!" Hiei looked at me with a cruel gleam in his eyes. I didn't need to be told what that look implied. he planned to take advantage of the curse and the power that he and so many others now had over me.  
"Hiei, Stop! Please!" I begged. Tears began to water in my eyes. I obviously couldn't stop on my own, I had to be given a direct command from Hiei.  
"Ok, stop" Hiei commanded. I stopped immediately mid jump and fell unceremoniously to the floor.  
"Now do you believe me, Kurama? I have all the power, as well as many others over you. But I am in a...generous mood, and will keep my mouth shut about your little condition...for a price."  
"What price?"  
"I'm willing to keep my mouth shut if, you become my personal slave."  
"What?! are you out of your mind?!"  
"Ok then, I guess i'll just go and tell the others of your condition then."  
"Wait!" I begged. "I-I'l do it. I'll be your slave. I guess being your slave is better than being the slave of many others who would just get a kick out of being able to simply control me with a single order." I fell to my knees and covered my face in my hands and sobbed. Hiei laid in my bed with a cruel smirk on his face, shoving his boots off.  
"Glad you see it my way, Kurama. My feet ache. Massage them."  
I knelt down at the end of the bed and began the task I was commanded to do. I tried to please him the best I could. I did the task with a heavy heart. I only hoped he felt satisfaction with the work I was being forced to do. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I worked, and Hiei just continued to smile cruelly. I soon heard Hiei's stomach growl, and I knew what was coming.  
"I'm hungry, Kurama. get me something to eat!" Hiei commanded. I got up, and went down stairs to the kitchen. I had no strength to make a big meal for him, so I decided on preparing something simple for him. I prided myself on my cooking abilities, though now I had not the heart to truly get into it. If being Hiei's slave means he keeps his mouth shut, then I would do so with a heavy heart. I would do so without showing my sadness, for I would not give Hiei the satisfaction of seeing my sadden emotions.  
"Here you go, Hiei. hope you like it" I stated as I was about to leave the room, until hiei gave me another command.  
"There's one more thing, Kurama. You will tell no one of our deal" Hiei commanded. I felt the curse force me to obey. I could now not tell anyone of my enslavement, not that I wanted to anyway.  
"As you wish" I said with tears in my eyes. I walked out of the room and went down stairs to lie down on the couch to regain some strength before I had to service Hiei's cruel whims again.


End file.
